


Close-Knit

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [161]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “I didn’t know you could knit.”“Oh, yeah,” she smiled, not looking up. “Sam taught me.”Jack’s brows rose even higher up his forehead at the revelation. “Sam taught you,” he repeated slowly. “Samantha Carter?My Sam?”





	Close-Knit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Worldwide Knit In Public Day’ (9 June). Set post-series.

Jack eyed his cup of coffee then sighed.

“Here,” he said as he held it out to Cassie. She looked up in surprise, but smiled her thanks as she took the drink and Jack slid onto the seat beside her.

“So, did she kick you out as well?”

A snort was his answer and he narrowed his eyes at the young woman.

“Not a chance,” she smiled, holding the cup to her lips. “The nurse arrived, so I said I’d give her some privacy.” A beat passed before she spoke again, her amusement evident. “I heard she kicked you out though.”

“I want that coffee back if you’re just going to make fun of me.”

“Oh, come on, Jack,” she laughed. “You have to admit, it is funny.”

“No, it isn't.”

“Yes, it is – because it’s just – _you._ ”

He raised a brow in indignation. _“Me?”_

“No; you and Sam,” she clarified, but when he still stared in confusion, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Think about it,” she said. “After _everything_ the two of you have been through – and you both wait until Sam’s in labor to have your first argument.”

“It wasn’t an argument.”

“Whatever,” she conceded as she took a sip of the coffee, before she scrunched up her nose. “Black and two sugars?”

“That’s how I take my coffee,” he shrugged.

“Here,” she said. “I’ll get my own.”

As Jack reclaimed his drink, he watched Cassie out of the corner of his eye when she started to mutter to herself as she searched through her handbag. It took a while before she finally found what she was looking for – and he couldn’t hide his surprise.

“I didn’t know you could knit.”

“Oh, yeah,” she smiled, not looking up. “Sam taught me.”

Jack’s brows rose even higher up his forehead at the revelation. “Sam taught you,” he repeated slowly. “Samantha Carter? _My Sam?_ ”

“Yes, Jack,” she smiled. _“Your Sam.”_

“When?”

“Um,” she frowned a little in concentration. “About two months after I came to live here. You know… _from Toronto_ ,” she grinned suddenly as she met his eye and he gave her a wink at their private joke.

“But that was over ten years ago,” he said after a few moments passed.

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “I was really missing my mom one day,” she said, sobering, “and Sam told me that it was okay to feel sad – because she still missed her mom too, but when she felt that way, she always tried to do something that brought back happier memories. Knitting was one of those things.”

“Huh,” he mumbled. “I never knew that.”

“I’d be surprised if anyone does,” she admitted. “It wasn’t something she really mentioned again – she probably doesn’t even realize I still knit.”

He gently nudged her shoulder with his and she paused in her task to look at him. “You should tell her.”

“Maybe,” she agreed but as she returned her attention to the items in her hands, Jack couldn’t help but notice she was trying to hide her smile.

“What are you making anyway?”

Without saying anything, she held up the knitted item and Jack was momentarily speechless.

“It’s a sweater,” she said quietly, studying him carefully, “for the baby.”

“Oh, Cass,” he whispered, swallowing hard against the sudden lump in his throat. “It looks great.”

She nodded once and glanced away, but Jack quickly reached out, threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. “Thank you,” he added as he pressed a kiss into her hair. “Sam’s gonna love it too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

He let her return to her knitting, content to just watch her work for a while, when she suddenly started to giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.”

When she continued to laugh however, Jack rolled his eyes. “Spill it, Cass.”

“I still can’t believe Sam kicked you out of the room – for _mollycoddling,_ ” she said, throwing quote marks around Sam’s reason for wanting rid of Jack for a while.

“I prefer to use the term _attentive husband,_ ” he huffed.

A peal of laughter escaped her and she was just about to answer when the door to Sam’s room opened and the nurse stepped into the corridor.

“Mr O’Neill?”

“Yeah,” he said, getting to his feet.

“Your wife is asking for you,” she smiled. “It’s time.”


End file.
